Hiei's Lesson
by YinYangSakura
Summary: Hiei's poisoned and now his power level is down to a humans level. He is forced to stay with an American family until he is back to normal. But what happens when he falls in love with a human? One shot, Hiei X OC, writen in Hiei's POV, FINISHED


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters used here from the show.  
A/N: Ok…the beginning of this is OK to me. But the ending, in my opinion, was written very poorly. I was staying up all hours of the night to finish this. So I'm just happy it's finished. This is a One Shot, only cause I didn't want to add chapters to a short story like this. It is rather long for just a one shot, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyways.

Hiei's Lesson

(Hiei's narrative POV)

No one would ever think of me as the type to get along with. It was hard for me to even get along with the Urameshi team. But that was forced. Throughout my life, I have been shunned several times. Even when I found an actual friend…they would abandon me. Kurama was one of the only friends I had that stuck with me. I do isolate myself, even from him. But I do inform him more then anyone else. He has earned my trust, as I have earned his. I have come to know the surroundings of human world very well. Only in the "country" of "Japan" though. I have not been or seen these other "countries" nor do I care.

But back then…-sigh-…I could not recognize my surroundings. I heard the "cars" around me. But my vision was blurred slightly too where I could not see things straight. A metal sign I saw ahead had symbols I had never seen in "Japan." I tried to get up, but the pains from my battle with a demon kept me in my place. I heard muffle talks of a girl. Then foot steps running towards me.

"He's wounded, bad! Call an ambulance!" A young girl's voice called. I tried opening my eyes again, but all I saw was blackness. I didn't want to be taken to a human "hospital." I hated those places.

"Don't worry…We're gonna get you help. Hang in there." The young girl said to me again. I tried to lift my arm to bat her away. But I couldn't even do that. I was more wounded then I thought.

The next time I awakened. I was in a much different place. I was in a room, a boy's room. The room was empty, except for a dresser and the bed I was on. I sat up and felt the pain in my stomach instantly. I looked down and saw that someone had changed my clothes to human clothing. I lifted the bottom of the shirt and saw my stomach was wrapped with bandages. –sigh-…I laid back down. I heard someone coming the instant my head hit the pillow. I closed my eyes and pretended that I was still asleep. The footsteps were light. It had to be a young person, or a female. Sure enough I heard a feminine sigh. She put her hand on my forehead and brushed my hair as she removed it. What was she doing? I was lost to her motives of being in there. I felt her stare at me for a minute then she left.

"Nope, he's still out cold." I knew it. It was the same girl from when I first passed out. But I heard some hesitation in her voice. Did she know I was awake and kept it from the other people there? How did she know? I opened my eyes and sat back up again. Damn. That's how she knew. I didn't realize that there was a cloth on my forehead when I woke up. I grabbed it from the edge of the bed I was on and stared at it. How come I can't sense any more? I didn't sense her when she came. I was lucky I heard her. I can't sense any others in the house. I can't even sense myself. What's wrong with me? I looked at my hands and tried to start a fire on my hand. It didn't work. DAMMIT. My powers were completely drained. I was probably poisoned. I've heard of this poison. It's a poison to demons, to weaken them down to a human's level. Shit. I'm screwed. I laid back down and forced myself back to sleep. The next time I woke up I heard footsteps walking quickly from one side of the house to the other. I sat up and noticed the pain was still there. But I did not care. I got up and left the room. The house was rather large compared to what I'm used to seeing in "Japan." But it was simple. I followed the halls to the main door where the girl stood looking out the window of the door. She was not of "Japan." Her eyes were different and her form was different as well. She did not have the black hair every "Japanese" female had. She turned her head and looked at me the instant I made a shuffle noise of the human clothes I was wearing. Her eyes widened. I believe I caught her off guard.

"You're awake." She said as she relaxed her expression to a loose smile. She had very young features. Very innocent features. It annoyed me.

"Hn." Was all I could say. I couldn't speak much, for the pain in my stomach kept taking my breath.

"You should still lie down. You were injured pretty bad." I was finally able to recognize the language she was using. It was "English." I've always known "English" but I always had difficulty recognizing it.

"Where am I?" I was finally able to ask a suitable question.

"You're in my house. The hospital wouldn't take you cause they were packed with people. They did the best they could, then they said we had to take you to our home. So you're gonna stay with us until you're healed." I looked at her clothing. I recognized her pants. She was in some type of human martial arts.

"That is good to know, but that's not what I meant." I said the best way possible while trying to stay standing. I was getting light-headed. "I meant…what "city" is this? What "country?" I don't know where I am." I hated admitting that. But it was the only way for her to understand what I was wanting.

"Oh…" She took a step closer to me when she noticed my dizziness. I straightened my self when I saw this. "Well…You're in Las Vegas…Las Vegas, Nevada. This is the United States…or America…Did you forget that you were here?" She seemed lost as to why I didn't know where I was. But of course she didn't understand. I was neither from this world nor this "country."

"hn…" My stomach was hurting more and more the longer I stood there.

"Are you ok?" She asked as she took another step forward. I couldn't hold it any more…I fell. "Oh my god!" She dropped her stuff and ran up to me. "I told you to go lay back down." She snapped at me. I wanted to strangle her. But she was helping me. She put my arm over her shoulder and helped me back to the room I was staying. She helped me onto the bed and she pulled herself away, knowing I could take care of myself from there. I was now in debt to her. She helped me when she could have let me there in pain.

"Here…" She handed me these human pills. But I shook my head.

"They'll help take the pain away." She put them in my hand and handed me a small cup of water. –sigh-…Right now anything that would help humans would help me. I hated that truth. But I am now considered a human. The "door bell" rang and she turned her head towards the direction of the door.

"Go." I said. I didn't want her around me much any more anyways.

"But…" She didn't want to leave. I knew she felt "guilty" if she left me there in the state I was in. I swallowed the pills and looked at her.

"I'll be fine on my own. Go." She seemed to be taken back from my seriousness. But she nodded.

"I'm Sara by the way. And I'll be back later tonight…What's your name?" She said before she left the room. I hesitated…she did have the right to know who I am…for the fact I will be staying here for a while. And, I'm in debt to her.

"Hiei." I said. She nodded.

"Nice to meet you Hiei, I'll be back in a few hours. Ittekimasu." Then she left. I sat there confused. Did she know I was from "Japan" just from my name? Does she know "Japanese?" I was lost, confused, tired, and in pain. I laid down and fell asleep. I don't think I've slept more in my life then I did when I was there.

The next time I woke up, I did not see "Sara." I saw a man. Changing my bandages. I didn't want a fowl old human touching me. But then I remembered. I was down at their level for the time being. It was hard remembering this, since I was so used to the fact that I could kill an entire crowd in under a minute if I wanted. The man noticed I was awake. Shit. I bet he's going to start talking now.

"Nice to see you've awakened." He started. "Sara told me you woke up the other day too. I'm glad you're gaining more consciousness."

"Hn." Was all I could say again.

"Sara also told me that you're from Japan. Is that true?" This must be her father.

"I guess you could say that." I forced out. I owed this family my life. sigh and I hated it.

"Well, that's exciting. Sara's been teaching herself Japanese for a while now. Maybe you two can get together and you can teach her some stuff." Oh shit. Now he was putting me with her.

"Hn. And who are you?" I had to know who he was.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Sara's dad, I'm David. Nice to meet you Hiei." He stuck out his hand for me to shake it. And I forced my self to. As long as I was at a human's level, I had to act like one. Or else I could be in deep shit if I didn't. I've heard of the "Police" and "Jail" and I was not interested in going there or meeting the "police."

"I appreciate all that you've…done." I forced out. That was the hardest thing I ever had to do.

"Oh, it's nothing. If anything, you should be thanking Sara. She's the one that found you. If it wasn't for her, you would probably be dead." –Sigh- great. So I really did owe my life to that little girl. Oh well, I guess it could've been worse.

A week went by with me just drinking "broth" and water. Every now and then Sara would sneak a sweet beverage to me called "ginger ale." It had bubbles in it. She called it "soda." But I didn't mind. It was something different. She taught me how to use the "TV" that was in the room. But I never used it. Her father talked to me about working with him. I did not care to have a human job. But my strength was not returning to me. And I did have to have a way to repay those people for letting me stay in their home without pay. So I agreed. He said he would teach me how to do "maintenance" with him. My stomach was still healing very slowly. I was not used to it. But I was finally able to walk around without any difficulty. Every now and then I would see Sara look in the corner of her eye whenever I was walking. I knew she was worried. It made me to want to smack her. The world is not made for innocent little girls like how she was playing out to be. I knew she had to have a dark side…but how dark was the question.

"Alright, you ready to go Hiei?" David asked me. I was actually going to a human job. Just so I could pay this family back. I nodded in reply. I was still wearing the human clothes. Every now and then Sara would hand me a dark shirt and said that I could wear it. I didn't know how she got a hold of a shirt that big until her father told me, it was her shirt. Then I started noticing. She did wear clothes that didn't fit her completely. It made her look big. But I guess she did not care of her style, so she wore what she felt comfortable in. I shrugged. Who cares?

The first time working was interesting. It was completely different then how demons work. I learned how to fix things, such as lights, "gel scrolls", and many other things. David was surprised as to how fast I learned how to "fix" them. But that's just how demons work. You teach them something and they know from then on. No repeating and no "relearning." That's just how we are. After work, I actually felt exhausted. It was very unlike me. Most likely from my wound. It always did drain what energy I did have from simple tasks.

"How was your first day of work?" Sara came out of no where and asked me. I wasn't used to not knowing where people are.

"Hn…it was. Interesting." I always kept my answers short. But Sara liked details.

"What'd you do?"

"Fix lights" She nodded. She liked details, but she didn't like annoying people for them. Good to know. I got up and headed for the room I was staying in.

"Are you hungry? My mom said that you can start eating solid foods now." She stood and waited for my answer.

"Yea. After I nap first." I said shortly then went in the room. I laid on the bed and almost instantly fell asleep. I was more tired then I thought. When I woke up I felt slightly dizzy. The pain in my stomach was coming back too. I looked for the medicine Sara gave me. They helped with keeping the pain away, but they didn't last long. I swallowed a few and got up. As soon as I opened my door I could smell heated food. I walked towards the kitchen and saw Sara heating up the food, probably for me.

"Oh good you're awake" She smiled. "Perfect timing." She grabbed a plate and started to put food on it. "Go sit down." She smiled again. It always seems she's forcing a smile though. I saw in her dark eyes that she was always hiding sadness. I hated to admit it, but I became curious of her. I sat down at the "dinning table" and saw Sara come in about a minute later as she sat the plate of food in front of me.

"Thanks." I forced out.

"No problem. Are you thirsty for anything?" She asked me. I shook my head. I didn't care for any liquids…I wanted food.

"Ok…let me know if you need anything" She smiled again and turned to walk back in the kitchen.

"Sara." But I stopped her. She turned and looked at me surprised.

"Yes?" She asked. She was probably thinking that I actually wanted something to drink. But I wanted something different. I wanted to know why she was the way she was.

"Sit." I said, motioning my head to a seat by me. She pulled it out and sat down. I could tell she was confused.

"Tell me. Why do you force a smile when your eyes show sadness?" She was taken back from my question. I started eating while I waited for her answer. I could tell she wanted to hide it and pretend that she's perfectly fine. That's what humans do. They force sympathy subconsciously. But she didn't, she sighed and looked at me.

"It's not that I'm forcing a smile…It's just…" She stopped to think. "It's just how I am. I hurt on the inside, but that doesn't mean I have to show it out to the world so the world will hate me. Not that I care if they like me or not. I just don't like doing that. So I smile and if people like me, great, if they don't, oh well." I could tell she was very wise for her age.

"How old are you?" I asked then took another bite of over salted food. Her mom cooked with salt constantly. It made me sick of her cooking, fast.

"Seventeen." I coughed and choked on my food. I thought she was older then that. I still was not used to the ages of humans. In demon world, you can sense how old someone is. But in human world, you guess by looks. And though her looks were innocent, she had a wise look, and spoke with wisdom as if she were older.

"You ok?" She asked. I nodded in reply. She handed me a napkin and I took it quickly to wipe my face.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to shock you that much." She said with a slight "giggle."

"I just thought you were older then that." I simply put. Then I thought about it. If she's so young, then her parents are most likely younger then me. I never cared to count the years of my living. But I did know my age.

"How old are your parents?" She thought for a moment.

"Well my mom is forty-five and my dad is fifty-five." She told me as she leaned back in her chair. I knew it…they were younger then me. Only by a few decades though. I nodded to her, letting her know that I was done. She nodded back.

"I'll be in the backyard if you need me." She pointed to a large door towards the back of the house. I nodded again. I watched her leave to the "backyard" so I knew how to open the door. Once she was out I continued eating. I finished and placed my plate in the "sink." I was curious as to what Sara could be doing in the "backyard" for so long. I opened the door to look and I saw her practicing her martial arts. Kicking is what she was practicing the moment I came out. She spun around to do a "back kick" but lost her balance and fell. She didn't get up right away. Maybe she was injured? No, she was fine…she had her sad eyes though. She was pissed at herself. Pissed that she couldn't do it. Then she said to herself.

"Three years...it's been three fucking years…and I still can't do it." Oh yea, she was pissed. I smirked. I always enjoyed watching humans suffer. But then I took that smirk off my face fast. I was technically a human at that moment. I had no right to mock them while I was at their level. So I just watched until she noticed my presence. She looked at me with shocked, tired, and sad eyes.

"What's up?" She asked me. I shrugged.

"Just watching you." I knew why she was falling on the back kick, but I would never tell her.

"Do you know martial arts?" she asked me. Damn, once she asks me if I could help her on her kick…I can't say no. I still owe her.

"Yes" I forced out.

"That's cool. Can you help me on my back kick?" She asked somewhat forcing it out herself. I nodded. She showed me her back kick, but she didn't fall this time, she just lost her balance.

"You're leaning forward too much…keep yourself straight" I told her. She nodded and did it again. She didn't loose as much balance as last time. But she still didn't land strong.

"You need to practice spinning to get used to it. You're letting yourself get dizzy too much." I had to admit, I never "taught" someone before, but it was actually quite entertaining for me. After a while she became exhausted. But she still wanted to keep it up.

"Go to bed. It's getting late." I told her. Her parents would be pissed if they found out I kept her up all night. She shook her head.

"You can go. But I don't mind staying up. I always do. I'm home schooled so I don't have to worry about waking up early." She walked up to me and patted my shoulder.

"Besides…you need your rest. You got work tomorrow." She smiled the walked over to her "trampoline."

"Hn…" I walked back inside but I didn't go to bed. I pushed the curtains away and watched her to see what she was doing. She was bouncing on it. But not just bouncing. She was in a fighting stance and forcing herself to bounce fast back and forth and side to side. She kept her breathing pattern up, but then she stopped suddenly and fell to her knees. I put my hand on the door handle incase something was wrong. I wish I had my Ki back…I would be able to sense what was wrong with her. The sooner I repaid my debt to her, the better. I watched carefully to see what was wrong. She sat up but kept her head down. She had her hand clenching to her chest. I walked outside nonchalantly and walked up to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing…my chest just hurts sometimes when I do stuff like this." She grunted out. Then she started panting. "I think I should stop…just for the night." She looked up and smirked.

"If it hurts you so much, why do you keep doing it?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I've been trying to build up my stamina. And nothing else seems to be working. So I work hella hard until I can't work no more, then I rest." She explained to me as she jumped off. I was slightly confused. All demons have to do is run around constantly and you build your stamina up. Other times it's in the demon's genetics to have a lot of stamina. I didn't know humans have to train hard to get good stamina. She got her breathing to become regular rather quickly.

"We should go inside…" She said forcing a smile. I nodded. I didn't care at this point. I just wanted to rest and for her to stop trying so hard. I went in my room and sat on my bed. There was something about this girl that was helping me understand humans a lot better. And something told me that she was becoming a friend to me. On that thought, I fell asleep.

A month passed and the summer heat was at its peak. Of course I didn't mind it. But the humans seemed to suffer in it. There had even been deaths because the "dry heat" was so intense. I kept my eye on the family making sure that they would not be as foolish and work themselves so hard in the heat. I eventually watched one of Sara's karate classes. She didn't mind me watching because she was assisting in the class. She was a "high rank" in the class. So she was used a lot to help teach, but the adults wouldn't listen to her completely because she was so much younger then them. I smirked, she still demanded the respect. She stopped one of the "lower ranks" and talked to them, I heard every word.

"Look, I know I'm much younger then you, but I'm your Sempai in the dojo. You have to listen to what I say and you have to wait for what I say during class. Got it?" She had a serious tone in her voice. The man nodded and apologized. I chuckled. She was a "bitch" when it came to demanding authority. I thought it was amusing. She was so innocent looking at home, but a "bitch" in the "dojo." I never saw another one of her classes after that. But I remember it very well. During the intense summer days, Sara complained that she wanted to do things instead of staying home all day. I had a job to go to, but I agreed. The house was too boring. There was constantly nothing to do. But the heat kept us in. I could go and do whatever I wanted, but I didn't want to raise suspicion on how I could handle the heat. My strength was returning to me more and more. And my Ki was returning, very slowly. I would watch my communicator Koenma gave me, just incase if I had enough Ki to see or hear it flash and ring. But I didn't have enough. Not at the time. I heard a phone ring, I knew it was their phone. Page, Sara's mom, answered it. I never answered it. I don't know how. After Page got off the phone she walked up to Sara. She was sitting on the "couch" next to me.

"Well, I just got a call from your Aunt Sammy. It turns out that Grandma may not make it to next year." Sara looked up with curiosity.

"Oh? Why?" She asked.

"She has lung cancer and your dad and I might go there if she passes, ok? But Aunt Sammy said that she's OK right now, but she'll call me if it looks like she gets worse." Hn. So they do have other relatives. Good to know. Sara nodded to her mother. She didn't seem to care much that her grandmother was gonna pass. I guessed that she never really knew her grandmother. So she didn't care.

Finally, autumn came. It was cooling down and Sara wanted to go places more and more. She kept mentioning something of a park. It was rather annoying since her parents wouldn't let her go. She sat in her room a lot instead. And at night, she would train until she couldn't move anymore. The thing that sickened me for her, was she never grew stronger. As much as she trained and worked, she was still the same strength. As for my strength was returning to me, almost completely. And my Ki was still healing slowly. I sat in my room waiting for the night so I could see if Sara improved at all. Then finally, my communicator rang. I grabbed it and answered it.

"HIEI!" Koenma yelled. "WHAT THE HELL HAS HAPPENED TO YOU! We've been trying to reach you for the passed five MONTHS!" He yelled in "Japanese." I had to think for a second to get my mind back to thinking "Japanese."

"Hn…" I replied. "I was poisoned. And my strength and Ki are just now returning. I was in a battle that injured me severely." I explained shortly.

"Oh…Well that explains a lot. Well now that we know what happened to you…Where are you?" Koenma asked calmly.

"America."

"AMERICA!"

"Don't ask how I got here. I don't even know that."

"Fine…Where in America are you?"

"Las Vegas, Nevada." Koenma seemed to be shocked.

"Wow…Ok, I'll send a portal to spirit world in about five hours."

"Iie!" I shouted rather loud. I paused to see if Page or Sara heard me. David was outside, so I know he didn't hear me. "Iie, I can't leave here." Koenma seemed to be lost.

"Naze?"

"This family has been taking care of me, and I still owe them. Give me a few more months. I'll contact you when I'm ready." I explained quickly.

"Naruhodo. Yosh, I'll let the others know. Sayonara." He ended the communication. I closed the communicator. I sighed, now I had nothing to do again. I thought I would go see what Sara does in her room all day. I walked out and saw that Page had left. Probably went outside with David. I knocked on Sara's door. No answer. I opened it, in case she was listening to her "music" again. I walked in and I found her head down on her desk. I looked on her ears and saw she wasn't listening to any music. She probably fell asleep. I looked on her desk and saw a bunch of drawings. It surprised me how well she could draw. But her drawings were sad. They were all of girls, that looked like her, crying. There were even some drawings that were of suicide. I saw the scars on her arms, but I didn't think anything of it. She really was a dark, depressed girl. She woke up from my presence.

"Oh, Hiei." She breathed. She blinked to get her visual right then looked at her desk. "I didn't think I would fall asleep like that." She laughed slightly. "So, uhm…What's up?"

"I just wanted to see what you were doing." She seemed shocked that I said that.

"Oh well, I just draw…You're probably familiar with it, since it is Japanese anime that I draw." She showed me a few of her drawings. They were really good for a girl like her. Then I looked at her hands. I never noticed before, but her hands were mature hands. And I could sense that she had a lot of muscles in her hand. That's probably why she could draw so well. With such defined hands, it's no wonder. I saw one that caught my eye. It was of me…

"Oh yea, I hope you don't mind, but I drew you." She smiled shyly. I looked at it. It was, interesting. She only colored my eyes, my crimson eyes.

"Do you like it?" She asked. I could tell she was nervous of what I thought about it. I nodded. "Then it's yours" She smiled. I looked at her.

"Nani?"

"It's yours. I was going to give it to you anyways…Dozo." She kept smiling, but this time. Her smile was true. Her eyes weren't sad. I smirked back to her.

"Domo." I kept it close to my chest. She smiled brighter.

"Doitashimashite." She didn't know a lot of "Japanese", but she did know enough to get by. I never taught her or went over "Japanese" with her. But I did speak it to her every so often. I noticed that she also had the accent down very well. When she spoke it, she spoke like true "Japanese" person. I left her room and went to the room I slept in. I placed it on the dresser. Something about that girl made me feel weird. I didn't know what it was, but she made me feel different. It kinda pissed me off since I had no idea what it was. Once it got late I went outside and found Sara already out there. I jumped sat on top of the flat roof to watch her. I winced, my stomach wasn't used to the high jumping yet. After a while she noticed me.

"What are you doing up there?" She panted.

"Watching. How come you haven't been improving?" She shrugged.

"I don't know. How'd you get up there?"

"Jumped." She laughed thinking I was joking. She looked around and saw a ladder up against the other side.

"You jumped huh?" She started climbing up the ladder and sat next to me. She stared up at the sky. I looked up and saw a "shooting star" with her.

"Wow…" She breathed. "That was beautiful." I nodded. "I never saw one before now." I looked at her.

"Honto?" I asked.

"Yea. Living in Vegas, you can't see shooting stars or anything like that, because of the Strip. The lights from the hotels light up the sky too much and you can't see the stars.

Let alone shooting stars." She explained. I nodded. She was right. There aren't many stars at all out. You could count them, it was sad.

"Hey." She nudged me. "Do you want to go the park tomorrow?" She asked. I thought about it. I'm not working, so I didn't find anything wrong.

"Sure."

About a month had passed by and the weather got colder and colder. My wounds were almost completely healed. And my debt was almost repaid, except for my owing them my life. Sara came up to me and handed me a coat.

"Let's go." She smiled. We've been going to the park a lot. I go with her just to make her happy. But the days I have to work I make up to her by going with her the next day. I actually liked being around her. She got me to chuckle a few times and she taught me about how "schools" work. There were never any kids around while we were there. She explained that, the time of day we would go, kids would be in school. So the park would be empty when we would go. But something called "winter break" will have the kids coming more often. We were sitting on a bench when Sara leaned her head on my shoulder.

"It's gonna get colder soon. But it won't snow." She told me. I didn't mind having her on me. Normally I would hate having anyone touch me. But with her, it didn't bother me. We sat there quietly, it was rather nice. Then she sat up and looked at me.

"I know it's cold out here, but do you want to get some ice cream?" She smiled.

"Sure" I've heard of ice cream. But I never tried it. She got up and reached her hand out.

"I know the best place for ice cream." She smiled again. I took her hand and she led me to a small ice cream shop. She told me it used to be an actual house, but it was turned into a home made ice cream store.

"Chocolate is my favorite." She smiled. I looked at the different "flavors" they had. I was interested in "vanilla." I see it everywhere.

"I'll try vanilla." I told her she nodded. I was going to pay for it when she walked up to the counter first. We sat on a bench close by and ate the "ice cream." It was sweet. Sara threw her cup away and shivered.

"The only thing I don't like about eating ice cream when it's cold, is it makes me even more cold." She laughed at herself. I smirked then threw mine away when I finished. I stood in front of her and opened my coat.

"Here. I'm warm in this thing." I told her.

"You sure?" She asked. I could see that she was blushing a bit. I grabbed her hands and had her place her hands on me in my coat.

"I'm sure." I pulled her in closer and wrapped my coat around her as much as I could.

"You are warm." She said. I wrapped my arms around her and we stood there "hugging." Everything was fine, then an old woman walked passed us.

"Aw, you two are the cutest couple I've seen in a long time." She said as she walked by.

"Oh, but we're not a couple." Sara told the old woman.

"Well you should be!" The old woman laughed and kept walking. I glared at her. Sara blushed and looked up at me.

"Thank you. I'm ok now." She smiled. I nodded then closed my coat. The thing that disturbed me about that woman, is that she was probably the same age as me. From then on, Sara and I got close. Every day that we would go to the park, she would rest her head on my shoulder. One day she grabbed my arm and had me wrap my arms around her. I knew what she was trying to do. And, again, for some reason, I didn't mind. I enjoyed my time with her. It was very much unlike me to enjoy being around a human so much. But I guess that from my time being with her and understanding humans got me to not be so rude to them.

About a week later I came home from work and I could sense tension. Page was on the "computer" with attitude written on her face. I looked for Sara and couldn't find her. Then I looked towards her room and saw her door closed, but a light coming from underneath. I walked to her door and knocked gently. I could sense that she was sleeping. I got lucky that I had my Ki back for me to sense things such as these. I walked in her room and walked up to her bed. I smelled blood. I looked over her curled up form and saw her arm covered with blood. I woke her up for an explanation.

"Hiei…" She mumbled as she looked at me with tear stained, and tired eyes.

"What happened?" I grabbed her wounded arm gently.

"Oh…uhm…I didn't think it was that bad." She sat up.

"That doesn't answer my question, Sara. What happened?" I asked demandingly.

"I…I'm sorry…it's just what I do when I'm upset." She explained with a depressed tone. sigh She was suicidal. That's how dark she was. That was her dark side. I got up and went to the room I stayed in. I got the kit that David used to use to help me dress my wounds then headed back to Sara's room. Once I got in there she was crying. I never saw her cry before.

"I'm…sorry. I know it's stupid…" She cried. "Everyone tells me how stupid I am with it. But…saying that doesn't help me. Then my mother says that I'm just a disappointment." She cried more. Truth was, I was going to tell her how stupid she was for doing that. But from hearing that, I stopped. She was right, she didn't need to hear that at that point. I put the stuff down on her bed and wrapped my arms around her. She seemed to always calm down everytime I would do this. This time, it took her longer then usual, but she did eventually calm down.

"Thank you…" She breathed on my neck. It gave me chills down my spine. It felt…weird. But for some reason, I kinda wanted her to do that again. But I never said anything. I pulled back and nodded to her. After dressing her wounded arm she hugged me again.

"Don't do it again, ok?" I told her. She nodded.

"I promise." She whispered. The next day I woke up and saw Sara already up and eating at the "dinning" table. I smirked. Little did she know that I placed a small amount of my blood on the bandages on her arm, just to help her heal. Her mother came out of her room with David. They were dressed and ready. And they had suit cases. Sara and I were both lost.

"We're sorry to place this on you two, but we have to leave. Grandma is going to pass soon. We're going to be there for her passing and the funeral. I know you don't know Grandma too well, Sara. So I'm gonna let you stay here with Hiei. We're gonna be gone for a few weeks. We'll be calling daily to check up on you two." Page explained quickly. "I'm sorry, but our flight is gonna leave soon. Love you Sara…Hiei, you don't have to go to work cause they think that you're going with us. So they gave you some time off." That was good to know. I was glad I didn't have to deal with those idiot's at that place.

"Ok…Bye you two!" David waved as they both hurried out the door. Sara just sat there staring at where Page and David stood.

"What…just happened?" She asked obviously shocked from her parent's sudden decision. She looked at me. I just shrugged to her. She shrugged back and finished her "cereal."

"How's your arm?" I asked.

"It kinda hurts. But it doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would. Thank you." She smiled to me as she stood and grabbed her bowl. I nodded. As she passed me to walk in the kitchen, I thought…I had nothing to do that day.

"Want to go to the park?" I asked her. She looked at me rather shocked that I asked instead of her asking.

"Since you don't have to work. Why not?" She smiled. "I'm gonna go shower first ok?" She hurried to her room to grab her clothes. After she showered and got ready, we went out. We sat at the bench we always sit at. And almost instantly she leaned on me. I wrapped my arms around her. I felt her shiver more then usual.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's colder today. I didn't dress for it to be this cold." She pulled herself closer to me. She was right, it was colder. I pushed her back to open my coat again. She smiled and leaned into my chest as she wrapped her arms around me. It became a daily thing for us to do. Then one day while I was holding her. She looked up at me.

"Nante?" I asked her.

"Uhm…Watashi wa...uhm…" She hesitated. "Daisuki" I was taken back. I never thought she thought of me that way. But…I did think that way of her. I hated admitting it. But it was the truth. I really liked her too. We sat there in an awkward silence for a few seconds.

"I like you too." I told her. It wasn't complete honesty. But it was party true. She smiled.

"Honto?" She asked.

"Hontoni." I assured her. She smiled and leaned back down on my chest. We stayed like that for about an hour. Then she sat up.

"We've been here for a while. We should probably go home now." I nodded in agreement. We go there a lot, but not for long. She reached her hand out for mine, and I took her hand, but for some reason I pulled her back to me…and I kissed her. I never kissed, or been kissed before, but I knew what to do from seeing those "soap opera" shows. She pulled back and blushed. I smirked. I didn't know why I was feeling that way, but I liked it. When we got home, we got bored fast. I was sitting on the couch and she sat next to me. She looked at me.

"Hn?" I looked at her. She was smiling. She liked the kiss. I chuckled. Then I kissed her again. This time it was longer…much longer. She was kissing me back too. As we were kissing, I licked her lips, hoping she would open her mouth. I had no idea what possessed me with these new feelings. But I didn't want it to end. She opened her mouth and I slid my tongue in her mouth. I place my hand on her neck to deepen the kiss. She moved her tongue against mine as we kissed each other. This went on for a week. We would go to the park, "cuddle." Then we would go home and "make out" for a long time. Sara was happy constantly. She never frowned once.

One night I was actually watching the "TV" in the room I slept in, only because David asked me to keep up with the "news." I heard knocking on my door and saw Sara open it.

"Hey." I greeted her.

"Hey." She smiled. "Mind if I join you?" She asked as she walked in and closed the door. I shook my head.

"Not at all." I was sitting on the bed with one of my legs on the bed and the other hung over the edge. She sat in between my legs and leaned on my chest. I smirked. She was probably bored and not tired, I figured.

"I thought you didn't like watching the TV."

"Your dad asked me to." I told her.

"Ohh." She sighed. She looked up at me and sat up.

"Nante?" I asked her.

"The news is over with." She smiled.

"I know, but there's the eleven o'clock news." I told her smirking. She nodded.

"Oh ok. You're right. I forgot about that one." She smiled and laid back down on my chest. A few minutes later and the news came on. During the news, Sara got tired and laid down on the bed as she watched the "TV." I laid down behind her and wrapped my arm around her waist. She put her arm over mine and pulled it up, just above her breasts. It forced me to blush slightly. But I kept my attention on the "TV." Once the news was over I turned off the "TV" using the "remote." Sara laid on her back and looked at me with her smile. I leaned down and kissed her again. She responded immediately. The kiss got intense fast, I slide my hand to her waist and moved one of my legs in between hers. She started tugging on the bottom of my shirt and she slid her hands under it to feel my chest. I broke the kiss and growled by her neck. She was bringing something out of me that I never felt before. My pants were becoming tight from this feeling. I wanted to touch her skin desperately. I pulled off her shirt and started sucking on her neck as my hands explored her body. I couldn't help it from then on. I made her my mate that night. The next morning I woke up before her. I watched her sleep until she woke up. When she did she smiled instantly.

"Ohaiyou." She whispered with her smile.

"Ohaiyou." I replied. I had to tell her who I was. I knew I should have told her before, but I couldn't help my urge last night. "Sara…I want you to take me seriously." I told her. For the first time in a while, she dropped her smile.

"What's wrong?" She asked. I told her everything. I was a demon. A fire demon. I even told her of spirit world and the Urameshi team. I knew at first she didn't take me serious, but when I told her everything in detail that I did. She started to understand. I even showed her my Jagan eye. She seemed to be a bit disgusted by it, but she got used to it rather fast. And I told her about the mating process. Because of that night, we were stuck together. But she smiled to that.

"You think that would bother me?" She asked smiling.

"To be honest, I didn't know how you would react to that."

"Hiei…before you, I was always alone. I was hopeless. That's why I was suicidal…I had nothing and no one to live for. I didn't even have friends, because I'm home schooled. I was always, constantly, alone. But now…I don't have to worry about that." She smiled. I had more in common with her then I thought. We were both alone before we met each other, but she had no one. I at least had the Urameshi team. About a week later, we were what the humans would call "a hot couple." But we were forced to "cool down" when Page and David returned. They told us what happened at the "funeral." But I didn't care, and I could sense that Sara didn't care either. That night Koenma called me.

"Nani?" I answered, rather annoyed.

"You're completely healed now aren't you Hiei?" Koenma asked. It was true. I was completely healed. The only thing that was keeping me there was Sara. I didn't want to leave her.

"Hai. Demo…I'll call you the day I need a portal." I shut the communicator. I didn't want to explain to him why. The next day I told Sara that I had to leave to go back to the Urameshi team. But I wanted her to come with. She told me that her parents would never let her leave. But I told her to leave it up to me. When I told her parents that day, I used my Jagan eye to have them understand better. And they did, I called Koenma after the conversation and told him to summon the portal. The entire team was interested in her.

"She's the girl that won Hiei's cold, and stubborn heart." Keiko and Botan called her that. But Sara didn't mind, she put up with them. She got along with Kurama very well. But got annoyed of Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"She really is perfect for you Hiei." Kurama told me. I chuckled.

About a month after settling in. I woke up in the middle of the night hearing something. I got up and looked out my window. Sara woke up and asked what was wrong.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it, go back to sleep." I kissed her and she fell back asleep. I went outside, knowing it was Mukuro. She was probably wondering where I was all this time. And she was pissed. The moment I stepped outside we started fighting. She blasted me in my stomach where my old wound was. It slowed me down a lot. I watched her waiting for next attack as I saw her charging up for another blast. But then…

"Hiei!" I turned my head and saw Sara.

"No…NO! Get back inside!" I yelled at her. But she ignored me. Mukuro set out the blast, and from there on…it felt as if everything was in slow motion. She ran fast towards me. And just before the blast would hit me, she pushed me out of the way and got hit. She flew back and hit the ground hard.

"NO! SARA!" I screamed as time seemed to go back its normal speed. I ran up to her, completely ignoring Mukuro. I picked her up and held her close to me. And that's where I am now…Holding the only girl I fell for, and she is dying in my arms.

"H—Hi---Hiei…" She forced out. I didn't want to, but I started crying.

"Sara…you can't leave me." I said to her.

"I won't leave you." She breathed. "I love you…" She said it…and I can't say it back for some reason. I want to say it, I want to tell her. But I can't even think the words. Her body suddenly became limp in my arms.

"Sara…SARA!" I screamed.

I no longer cared what Mukuro did to me from that moment on.

She _was_ the only one, I ever…truly…loved.


End file.
